


But Mostly Brian's Gay (?)

by KittyGodspeed118



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, In-Universe Ninja Sex Party, M/M, Ninja Ship Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGodspeed118/pseuds/KittyGodspeed118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the events of 6969! Ninja Brian has become distant for some reason and Danny must investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Mostly Brian's Gay (?)

**Author's Note:**

> Lygerzero14 from Tumblr is a blessing! They really made me love Ninja Ship Party and in-universe NSP, so this was a prompt answer from them! I hope you like it, Lyger! xoxo

“Until we meet again, Katie, adieu,” Danny purred, kissing the attractively sleek cheekbone of the girl he’d just liberate from sexual bondage. 

The girl, whose name was definitely not Katie, smiled and waved. Her radiant smile immediately fell as she caught Ninja Brian’s eye. Brian glared at her, but couldn’t draw his sword in time before Danny rushed into the time machine rocket. Even as he looked through the window, Ninja Brian’s eye twitched as he looked at Karah (Karly?) again.   
Danny settled into his seat and swiveled around with a dumb, happy expression on his face. That was his post-sex, post-masturbation, post-accidental-dick-rubbing-against-his-own-hand smile. He was smitten even. 

“That was amazing,” Dan gushed, hugging the semi-empty tube of space lube. “Right, Bri?”

“Sure was,” Ninja Brian signed back, eyes set on the vastness of space and time ahead of him. 

The rocket landed in their implausibly large garage after what seemed like a horribly awkward eternity and Brian got out, not even bothering to use the door. Truth was, he was afraid Danny would notice how angry he was if he tore the door off its hinges. So, the smoke bomb seemed like a conflict-free mode of transportation.   
He was just thankful that the adventure was over.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………  
A month had gone by and Danny tried his very hardest not to bring up the very obvious wall Brian had put up. Not a metaphorical one. No. Like a real wall. In the middle of their apartment. Danny had no idea when or how Ninja Brian built it, but that shit wasn’t there one night and the very next morning, there it was. The wall wasn’t discreet, either. It was bright yellow. 

“Bri, I was gonna go to an orgy,” Danny announced one afternoon. “Wanna come stab Roger if he tries to join?”

Ninja Brian raised his middle finger high enough over the wall for Danny to see. 

“Can we talk,” Danny persisted. “You’re being super weird lately.”

And another middle finger appeared above the wall. Dan rolled his eyes and tried to climb over the wall. 

“What the fuck is up with you,” Danny demanded after he hoisted himself over. “We’re supposed to be /Ninja/ Sex Party. I look stupid as fuck as just Sex Party.”

“Why not bring Kandice with you,” Brian signed bitterly.

“Kimberly. Her name was Kimberly.”

“Go fuck yourself,” he signed, fingers moving at speeds that Danny had only seen on rare occasions. 

“What’s the matter with you? Are you jealous? Are you not killing enough people anymore? You only tried to slit my throat twice this week. I’m worried about you.”

Ninja Brian’s eyes softened only briefly before once again flaming with jealous rage. He couldn’t possibly admit how he felt. Danny was always affirming how straight he was. To be vulnerable in front of him after how much of a violent, strong reputation he’d spent so much time building was a crime he dared not commit. Still, Ninja Brian looked up at Danny and felt something compel him to speak…with his hands. 

“Ladies love you,” Brian began, hands finally slowing down only enough for Danny to comprehend. 

“You’re not jealous, are you,” Danny chuckled. 

He couldn’t have been jealous. Could he? Danny laughed at the thought. There was no way Ninja Brian could be unhappy. He got to murder whoever he liked whenever while Danny fucked whoever he liked…so why were Ninja Brian’s eyes pleading with him to listen?

“If I tell you how I feel, you can’t say a word about it,” Brian signed. 

“I promise.”

Danny genuinely meant it. He sat down cross-legged on Brian’s desk and waited patiently. No wise cracks, no pleas for dear life…just silence. 

“I think some part of my heart has become corrupted by you,” Ninja Brian signed, diverting eye contact. 

“English, please, Ninja Brian,” Danny groaned. 

Right. No matter how poetic he was trying to be, Danny Sexbang was still oblivious if not a complete idiot. Maybe that was endearing to Ninja Brian. Maybe it was infuriating. It was too goddamn hard to tell when every emotion felt like vague anger to him. 

“I like you a lot.”

“In the gay way?” Danny asked, clearly perking up. 

Ninja Brian reached for his katana. He could easily end this discussion…and Danny’s existence. He was fully prepared to spare himself the shame. Still, he rolled his eyes and put the blade back into its sheath. 

“Yes. In the gay way.” He signed simply, trying desperately to let go of the handle of his katana. 

Danny laughed loudly. It wasn’t a condescending laugh, but an intrigued one filled with a contented joy. He poked Ninja Brian’s nose and tried not to burst out laughing again. 

“Everyone likes me. It makes sense that you’d fall for me too.”

Ninja Brian found himself reaching for the katana again. Fuck it, he thought. I can still leave with my dignity. 

“But!” Danny began hurriedly, realizing that his moments might be numbered. “That doesn’t mean I’m not into you.”

Brian sheathed the katana once more. His eyes widened as he tried to think this through. Danny Sexbang, the straightest gay person he knew, was actually into him? It was hard to get a grip on. 

“Now, take down the wall, please? I miss sleeping in my…our bed.”

Shit, that was right. They shared a bed. Brian always said it was because the apartment was too small for another bed, and Danny never protested. Somehow, that didn’t seem particularly gay until now.   
Would a relationship even work out for them? With how much Danny slept around, it was hard to tell how much Ninja Brian would be able to take. The deal was: no cheating, no murder. That seemed fair enough. It was a start, anyway.


End file.
